Nightmare in The Valley of Peace
by Wonder Panda Tan-Tan
Summary: A halloween fic, staring Ichi and the three stooges. Ichi's gonna scare Cash, Dash, and Flash. And he's gonna do it Freddy Kruger style!
1. Chapter 1: Getting started

Nightmare in The Valley of Peace

Summary: A halloween fic, staring Ichi and the three stooges. Ichi's gonna scare Cash, Dash, and Flash. And he's gonna do it Freddy Kruger style!

This has some insane horror, so be prepared for some shocks. Rated T for terror.

Chapter 1: Getting started

* * *

Po: Hey guys it's me Po. I hope your ready for Klonoakazeno's halloween special!

Ichi: Um Po?

Po: This story is gonna be so scary, you might actually pee your pants!

Shifu: Panda.

Po: Knowing him he might make you scream.

Fu: Po?

Po: So get ready for...

Everyone: Po!

Po: What?

Ichi: Klonoa hasn't started yet, he's not ready.

Po: Oh man, what do we do now?

Twins: Don't ask us, it's your fault for blabbing.

Shifu: While they argue I'll tell you about the story. It's halloween in the valley of peace, and I thought for the twins we could have a party in the palace. But when Kaguya tells Ichi about how monsters and demons would scare people on halloween, he has an idea to get pay back on Cash, Dash, and Flash... in their dreams.

Ichi: Oh yeah, I'm gonna go higurashi on them! So many ways to torture them, so many ways to kill them!

Shifu: You know Klonoa won't let you do that.

Ichi: He will in their dreams, as for real life they'll be so scared that they'll pee their beds! I can't wait!

Klonoa: Guy's it's ready!

Twins: Wahoo!

Klonoa: Hope everyone's ready, so to quote R.L Stine from goosebumps...

Everyone: Viewers beware... you're in for a scare!

* * *

To be continued

Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2: The idea

Nightmare in The Valley of Peace

Chapter 2: The idea

I don't own kung fu panda. I only own Ichi, Fu, Kaguya, and the three stooges (Cash, Dash, Flash). And Jubei belongs to blaze blue but hey he's Ichi's godfather so he has to be in here.

* * *

Ichi's POV

I can't believe halloween is tomorrow, this is my first time celebrating it; I remember back in the orphanage, everyone would go into the valley and get costumes to dress in. But I was so afraid of losing control of my powers that I stayed in my room. It's actually funny, this is a day for monsters and demons... and I'm half demon. Anyway, that all changes here. Now that I have control I can finally enjoy this holiday... with my family. Me and Fu went to the costume store to see what we wanted, Po, Shifu, and Kaguya went too. But I kind of didn't like what Fu had in mind for us. She came out of the dressing room and asked "How do I look?"

She came out wearing a baby's outfit; it was a red panda like Shifu, she had red and white fur, big ears, and a long fluffy tail. She even had a red panda teddy bear. Kaguya exclaimed "That's so adorable!"

"What do you think Shifu?" Fu asked

"I'm actually flattered that you would wear that." He answered, smiling "But where's your brother?"

"I'm still in here and I'm not coming out!" I said

"Oh come one Ichi!" Kaguya pleaded "I want to see what you look like."

"... Fine, but don't say anything."

I finally opened the door and waited for their reaction, they were surprised to see me wearing a baby panda's costume; I had the small ears, small tail, even a daiper on, and I also had a pacifier in my mouth. I knew I would find the same reaction from the girls, but I was surprised when Po also said "Awww! Who's a cute little guy!"

"I'll kill you all." I threatened

"Don't be mad nii-san, it's really cute." Fu assured

"But why are we wearing these again?" I asked

"Simple, because it shows the relationship between the four of you!" Kaguya exclaimed "Like you and Po: Po's the legendary dragon warrior, so he's strong and tough. But picture him having a soft side when he's holding his baby brother close to him, holding him close to his heart to let him relax."

"That actually sounds cool, it really sounds sweet." Po said, smiling

'Why is he agreeing with her?" I thought

"Then there's Fu and Shifu." She continued "Imagine Fu crying to herself, she gets hurt and nobody tries to help her. But then Shifu comes in and makes her feel better. After kissing her injury Shifu gives her a hug, telling her that everything's alright, it's so touching that I feel like crying!"

"Wah, I can't stop crying." Fu said, teary eyed

"It's official... I need more guy friends." I muttered to myself "I really don't think I'll wear this."

"B-But it's perfect, we'd make the perfect halloween group!" Fu pleaded

"I'd probably like to try something else."

"Come on little bro... or should I say baby bro?" Po said, cooing

"You should hurry, halloweens tomorrow." Shifu explained "And just for you two, I'm allowing a party to be held in the palace."

"Awesome, then everyone we know can come!" Me and Fu exclaimed "The five of course, then there's Kaguya, and the rest of our family."

"Yeah, Shiisaa, Xiaomu, uncle Jao, and even Jubei." I continued

"Jubei, really?" Fu asked

"He's are godfather, so he deserves to come too." I answered "Even if he is a drunk cat."

"Then we just have to make sure there's no alcohol, and especially no chocolate." Shifu said

"But chocolate's one of the important things you need in a halloween party." I explained "I won't eat it of course, or everything would go crazy."

"You're the only one who goes crazy." Kaguya muttered

"What was that!"

I was waiting for an answer but then I heard an enormous amount of laughter coming from behind us, it was the three stooges Dash, Cash, and Flash; I knew I should've took this off. "Oh man this is rich, what's the matter baby you gonna cry?"

'If I didn't like doing it, I would so eat them like I did with Hong.' I thought

"Leave Ichi alone, besides it's halloween." Kaguya said, protecting me

"Like we care!" Cash retorted

"We can laugh at him whenever we want, besides he deserves it for wearing that." Flash explained

"Hey, these are nice outfits!" Fu exlaimed

"They're for babies!" Dash retorted "Just like you two!"

"I'd rather be a baby than you guys anyday!" I said "Now if you don't wanna get hurt, I suggest you leave."

"Whatever, happy halloween babies!" Flash snorted

They left without saying anything, I'm so sick of them; I wish I could get them back. Kaguya then said "You wanna know a secret?"

"What secret?" I asked

"A secret about halloween." She answered "In old times, monsters and demons would come from different places and scare people like crazy. Some could even scare people in their dreams."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Well, since your a half demon... wouldn't you want to have some fun?" Kaguya asked

Scaring people in their dreams, oh I get it; once I figured out what she was talking about a large demonic grin came on my face, I rushed outside and found them still walking when I reached them I said "Hey wait a sacond!"

"What do you want?" Flash asked

"How would you like to come to our halloween party in the jade palace?" I said, smiling "I promise you that it will be a day... no one will forget."

"It might be fun... fine we'll come." He said, leaving

Once everyone came, Po asked "Why'd you bring them?"

"Oh, it's a surprise." I said with a demonic laugh "I think I'm finally getting into the halloween spirit."

"Well then, let's get our costumes and hurry." Shifu explained "It's only a day away."

When we got our costumes, I whispered to Kaguya "Hey, can you get me something? It's important for my new costume."

"You changed it?" Kaguya asked

"You'll see tomorrow, so can you?"

"Sure what'll you need?"

My plan was set, the pieces are in place. Everything will begin... in the dead of night. Hahahahahahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

To be continued

Prepare for a dark, more menacing side of Ichi. Chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3: The first kill

Nightmare in The Valley of Peace

Chapter 3: The first kill

* * *

It was already nighttime in the valley of peace, everyone had already fallen asleep; but as Ichi slept he fell deep in to his subconscious and found himself in his mindscape, there he found Kage with a stick in his mouth puffing out smoke. "Are you smoking?"

"Nah, it's just for show." Kage answered "Nice kanabo, Kaguya give you that?"

Kage pointed to Ichi's right hand; he held a spiked metal bat, which wasn't for show. "Yeah, I'm gonna have fun with this."

"So, how are you doing this again?" Kage asked

"I'm going to enter the stooges dreams, and turn them into a living hell." Ichi said, with a demonic smile "Payback can be brutal, and their going to realize it."

"Isn't killing them going to far?"

"It's only in their dreams, in real life they'll just wet themselves." Ichi assured "You know I'm not the kind of person to kill without reason, this is just me celebrating halloween. The way... only a demon could."

Kage smirked and said "Cool, so who's going first?"

"I guess I'll take Cash first, Flash will be the last one." Ichi answered "Ready to go?"

"You know it."

Kage snapped his fingers and brought them into a large hallway; the hallway was filled with doors marked with peoples names, Kage said "This is where all the dreams are connected, this one is Cash's door."

Ichi pulled a demonic laugh and said "Watch and learn."

Ichi entered the door and found himself in a room; the room was part of a mansion high up in the mountains, on the ceiling were nothing but daimonds. "He's in the next room, I guess I could surprise him... just once."

Meanwhile, Cash was relaxing in what looked like a massage therapy room, as the door opened he found a woman standing before him; it was a white tiger in a black outfit, she smiled and said "Are you ready to relax?"

"Yeah, I've been waiting now hurry up!" He snorted

As he waited the tiger started to massage his back; he started to feel relaxed and sighed deeply, as he closed his eyes she said "Tell me, do you know about a black and white dog?"

"Who, do you mean Ichi?" Cash asked "That freaks nothing but a poser."

"Oh really, could you tell me about him?" She asked

"Nothing much about him, he's just some freak with powers." Cash explained "I heard that he killed his parents, good riddance. I bet his parents were freaks as well, he'd be better off dead along with them."

"... Aren't you afraid that he'll try to get payback?"

"Nah, besides he wouldn't try to kill people anyway." He answered

"You're right... only a demon would do that."

Cash felt suspicious and asked "Why would you know about him anyway?"

"I'm part of your dream, but it's about to be a nightmare." The Tigress answered "So you think I'm better off dead? Let me tell you..."

Cash turned around to see Ichi with blood red eyes and holding a kanabo; he raised it above his head and said "Paybacks a bitch!"

Ichi attacked, but Cash quickly moved out of the way; he watched as Ichi gave out a smile so menacing, and a laugh so demonic that a chill went down his spine. "W-What the hell are you doing here?"

"Having fun, this is what you do on halloween." Ichi explained "Now come here. I'm going to help you relax!"

Ichi slowly walked towards him, and with fear in his eyes Cash jumped out of the window and fell to the ground; when he got up he ran deep into a near by forest, he could hear Ichi shout "Run, make this last for me! Just so you know... I'm coming for you!"

Cash kept running, trying to find anyone who could help him; when he found a man passing by he shouted "Hey, please help me!"

But when the man saw him he was engulfed and killed by black flame; he heard a a voice saying "No one will help you, no one will save you. You better keep running... I'm right behind you."

Cash kept running aimlessly through the forest in hopes of finding a place to hide, but no matter where he went he could hear Ichi's voice calling him and laughing demonicly; when he tried to look to see if he was behind him, Cash tripped and fell down a small cliff. His leg was sprained and he wasn't able to move, but he felt relived. "Thank god, I think I lost him."

"Who were you trying to lose?"

Cash felt a big chill down his spine, when he turned to his right he found Ichi sitting next to him; Ichi got up and stood in front of him with his kanabo in both hands, Cash asked "What's wrong with you, why are you doing this?"

"I never do this kind of stuff, but it's halloween and this is when people like me get to play." Ichi answered, bringing the kanabo above his head

Ichi's POV

What is this, it's like time suddenly stopped; I feel this enormous surge in my body. It's bloodlust, anxiety, all of it telling me to kill him. Could this be the instincts of my demon half? You know what... I don't care, I-I actually want to do this. Even if it is a dream... I'll kill everyone of them for what they've done to people over the years. When time started to move again, I could feel a giant smile grow on my face. "After all, I'm... A DEMON!"

Ichi began his onslaught upon Cash's head, he kept hittting him and hitting him with his kanabo leaving nothing but ripped skin and limbs ripped off; when he finally stopped Ichi looked to see his work, every part of Cash's body was either torn apart or bludgeoned to death. With the blood on his face, Ichi felt a large rush in his body. "Hehehehe, hahahahahahahahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ichi kept laughing like it there was no tomorrow, he actually enjoyed killing Cash. "Dash, Flash you better get ready cause I'm coming for you! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

To be continued

The bloodshed has yet to begin. Chapter 4 coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4: Countless Sins

Nightmare in The Valley of Peace

Chapter 4: Countless Sins

* * *

Ichi walked outside the door to find Kage waiting for him; he had a strange look in his face and said "Wow, that was some bloodlust you showed there. He must have made your blood boil."

"Yeah, but it was enough to give him a good scare." Ichi said, laughing "You should've seen it, he totally peed his bed! Now to go after Dash."

"Don't worry, I put the playing field for you." Kage explained "I made the dream like Shion's arc in higurashi, you might know which one. As a plus, I connected his dream with Flash so he'll see everything."

"Good, I'm gonna enjoy this!" Ichi exclaimed "Here I..."

"Hold it, since I'm the one who put it together I'm gonna do it." Kage interjected "Besides... I gotta let out some unwanted emotions."

Though he didn't understand, Ichi could see from his eyes that Kage had to do this; he patted his back and said "Ok, go ahead and let it out."

"Thanks."

Meanwhile, Dash was uncouncious in a room until he heard a voice. "Dash, Dash wake up!"

When he woke up Dash found himself in a strange room hanging from a wooden cross, it was filled with weapons used to kill; when Dash turned to find the voice he found Flash sitting in a cage. He looked confused and asked "Flash, what are you doing in my dream?"

"Why the hell would you dream something like this!?" Flash exclaimed

"This isn't what I was dreaming, someone changed it." Dash explained

"Who could change it?"

But suddenly the door in front of them opened slowly, when it was fully opened they found Ichi with a wide smirk; little did they know it was actually Kage, he said "Welcome to the torture room, I hope you're ready."

"Torture room, what the hell!?" Flash exclaimed "Why am I here?"

"Oh don't worry, your just here to watch." Kage assured "But as for you Dash, your here for a reason."

"A reason?" Dash asked, nervously

"Yes... I'm going to kill you."

Quickly grabbing an army knife, Kage forcefully stabbed Dash's right arm; Flash was shocked as he saw him scream in pain. "What the hell are you doing, are you insane!?"

"No, I'm just celebrating halloween as a demon." Kage answered, stabbing again "You people make me sick."

"What?" He asked

"You've caused people nothing but misery, and act like people like me are nothing but monsters." Kage explained "I'll admit that maybe I am a monster, after all I killed my own parents."

Kage kept stabbing Dash's arm with brute force, he kept screaming so much that he started crying; but after a few more minutes of stabbing, it looked like Dash's couldn't feel anything. "Oh, it looks like you can't feel anything anymore. I guess we'll have to use the other hand now!"

Kage stabbed the palm of Dash's left hand, he almost looked half dead; Kage looked at him and said "Dash, are you alive? Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

He smaked him back to normal, Dash was scared and shocked; Flash was tramatized at it all, he couldn't even speak. So Kage kept talking. "How many of you know what a sin is? A sin is something you can never forget, it stays with you till the day you die. I lived with the pain of killing my parents for ten years, you have no idea what it's like!"

Kage stabbed him even more. "You can never forgive yourself, you can never forget the countless sins you made. I had to live with it everyday of life, I had to live with the fact that I killed them and burned them to death. I got so mad that I also tried to kill my other self for control over his body!"

"Other self, what the hell are you!?" Flash exclaimed

"I can never let it go, I can't ever forgive myself!" Kage exclaimed, stabbing even more "And for your information... I'M A DEMON!"

With one final strike, Kage stabbed Dash at the middle of his forehead; Flash was so scared that he vomited from the dead corpse that was Dash's body. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kage let out a demonic laugh that made the ground shake, when he stopped he walked towards Flash's cage until he could grab it; Flash moved away, scared to the point that he thought he would die next. Kage smiled and said "Your special Flash, for that your going to get something special."

"S-Special?" Flash stuttered

"Yep, as your special reward you get to die not once... but three times!" Kage answered

"Three, you're a monster!?"

"Hahahahahahahahahaha, your right I am!" He exclaimed "You better get ready, I'll see you in your dreams!"

* * *

To be continued

This death brings out the pain in Kage's heart, one day his sin will finally be forgiven. Till then, it's time for Flash to die. Chapter 5 coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5: Death and Torture

Nightmare in The Valley of Peace

Chapter 5: Death and Torture

The final kill, times three baby! I only own Ichi and the three stooges. I should also say that kung fu panda belongs to dreamworks pictures since I never say that.

* * *

Ichi's POV

When Kage came through the door I actually saw him cry; I could feel the exact way he felt, he really feels regret for killing our parents. I felt sorry for him, so I placed an arm around him and said "Don't worry, you've changed since then. If you ask me... you've already been forgiven for your sin."

"Thanks Ichi." Kage said, smiling "I got him freaking out for you, so be ready to give Flash hell."

"You got it, enjoy the show."

I turned to see Kage sitting in a chair eating popcorn, with food in his mouth he said "Oh I will, just put on a good show."

When I entered Flash's dream I found myself in a dark room; I don't know what was gonna happen, but it looked like Flash was gonna fight me. "Where are you, I know your here Flash."

When I heard footsteps behind me I turned to see Flash, he was holding a large knife in his hands; his hands were trembling, and his eyes were filled with fear. "I-I won't let you kill me, you hear me freak!"

"Man, you really are an idiot." I retorted "I actually thought you were smarter than this."

"What!?"

"Devils Blink!" I exclaimed

When I saw his eyes glowing blue like mines, I knew I had him under my control; I stood where I was and said "You know, I never really knew how to kill you first. I couldn't decide, but I guess you found it. With that... die."

"Yes, my lord." Flash answered

He walked toward the wall and placed the handle of the knife on it, after that he kept stabbing himself with the blade; his head started spilling so much blood that some fell on my face, with his body still I could tell he was dead. "Oh well, time for the second death. This time It'll be by my hands."

* * *

"Agh, what happened?" Flash asked

When Flash woke up he found himself in a junkyard in the dead of night; there was garbage and various things like pipes and glass everywhere. He thought 'He's gonna kill me again, I just know it. This might be a good place to hide.'

Flash hurried down deeper to find himself in the middle of the junkyard; but because of the dark he couldn't see a thing in front of him, that's when he found a lighter and tried to make it work. "Damn it, work already!"

When it finally lit a flame Flash was able to see what was in front of him, but he was unaware that Ichi was behind him with a hatchet and as he sliced his head half open he said "It's the end of the rainbow... bitch!"

(A/N: I got that quote from an abridged series, it's so funny that I had to use it!)

With his body dead it looked like it was the end, but Ichi then put some gloves on and said "You're second death isn't gonna end that quick. You would think I'm a saint if I did that."

Ichi put his foot on Flash's arm to hold it down, and with with the hatchet he started slicing it until it came off; he kept slicing limbs until morning came in the junkyard, when he finished he put each limb in a garbage bag and threw them in a broken refridgerator. "That's one way to take out the trash, now for the lask kill."

* * *

"Huh... not again?"

Flash woke up on top of a table with nothing but bindage gear on, his fingers were evn stuck in bindage gear; in the shadows he found Ichi with a hammer in his hands and a bunch of nails in the other. "Welcome to the torture room, I'm glad that you came."

"What are you gonna do now?" Flash asked

"I'm not gonna kill you that easily, I want to savor this." Ichi said, licking the nail "This kind of torture is my favorite, you hammer nails into the persons fingers. Since you have six, I'll make sure to do this slowly."

"What the hell are you?"

"Geez your hard of hearing, I've said this like twice already." Ichi groaned "But if you insist, I'm... A DEMON!"

Flash screamed as loud as he could as Ichi hammered a nail into one of his fingers; Ichi laughed and said "One down, five to go!"

Ichi quickly took another finger, just to hear Flash scream in pain; he gave out a demonic laugh and said "This is great, let's do it again!"

Flash gave out an even louder scream when Ichi hammered not one... but two fingers; the blood fell from the table to the ground, almost like a river. Flash was half concious as he said "Why does this hurt so much, this is supposed to be a dream right?"

"Yeah, but the mind sometimes mistakes things as feelings." Ichi answered, hammering another finger "Which is why if you have a nightmare, you feel the pain in your body. I felt that everytime I dreamt about my parents death."

"But you didn't die!?" He exclaimed

When he hammered the last finger, Ichi said "Sometimes, a broken heart can hurt more than anything."

"Thank god, it's over." Flash said, relieved

"Hahahaha, you'd think so... wouldn't you?"

"Wait, what's that?" Flash asked

Ichi held a small blade in his hands, he smiled and said "Oh this, this is a scalpel. Usually doctors use it to open a patients body for surgery, but here it's used... for your disection."

"D-Disection?" Flash stuttered

"You don't know, a disection is when a person opens anothers body and messes with the insides." Ichi explained

After stabbing the blade into Flash's stomach, Ichi pulled it down until he was able to open it and see his insides. "Let's see here, liver, intestines, heart, mostly all the parts of the body. Which one should I take first?"

"Wha-Agh!"

Flash screamed in pain as Ichi pulled out an organ; he thought he was gonna die, but Ichi said "Relax this is the kidney, or at least one of them. You can live with just one, but what happens if I pull this?"

Ichi started pulling both the small and large intestines; Flash felt like screaming but he tried to hold it in, but when he opened his eyes he saw a dull look on Ichi's face as he said "I'm bored with this, I guess I'm finished."

"Wait, your finished?" He asked

"Yep, only one more thing to do." Ichi answered, bringing a kanabo above his head "I'm gonna smash your head open. Happy Halloween Flash!"

The hit had so much force that it destroyed his whole head, even his skull; with that out of the way Ichi felt at ease, but one question came to his mind. "What do I do now?"

* * *

To be continued

What now indeed? Chapter 6 coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6: Mutual Dream

Nightmare in The Valley of Peace

Chapter 6: Mutual Dream

* * *

As Ichi returned to the hallway of dreams he saw Kage waiting for him; he saw the dull look on Ichi's face and said "Don't know what to do?"

"I never knew killing people would get so boring." Ichi answered "Hey, is that... our door?"

Kage looked to see what Ichi was pointing to; he saw a door with the name 'Kageichi' on it, it almost felt like it was calling them. "Do you want to open it?"

"Yeah, we have a right to know right?" Ichi asked

"I guess, let's go." Kage answered

They both grasped the doorknob and slowely opened the door, when the door fully opened they were completely shocked at what they saw; they saw a small four year old dog, he was sitting in the rain crying to himself, when he realized it Ichi said "That's... me?"

"This is when we were first alone." Kage answered "Right after our parents died."

"Wait a minute, is that..."

"Po?"

They were right, Po walked passed Ichi and saw him crying; he looked at him and asked "Hey little guy, you shouldn't be here in the rain. What's wrong?"

"M-My parents are gone." Ichi said, crying "They died in a fire."

"What, don't you have any relatives?" Po asked

"I don't know, I have nowhere to go." He answered "It's my fault, maybe I should find a cave to hide in and die."

"Don't say that!" Po retorted "Your parents would never want that, I never met them but I can tell that they loved you."

"But I..."

"No buts, look your coming with me."

"What?" Ichi asked

"From now on your living with me, I'll take care of you." Po said, picking him up "I'll be your big brother."

"My... big brother?" Ichi repeated

"Yep my name's Po, what's yours?" Po asked

"Kageichi." Ichi answered

"Cool name, mind if I call you Ichi for short?"

Ichi blushed and said "Um ok, you can if you want big brother."

"Hey that's some cute face you got." Po said, smiling "Why don't you rest for a while, we'll be there soon."

The young Ichi nodded and rested his head on Po's chest; when he opened his eyes he said "Big brother."

"Yeah Ichi?" Po asked

"You have... a nice heartbeat."

Po blushed and said "Thanks, I try my best to keep it that way."

"This dream... it's mine?"

Ichi couldn't believe what he was looking at, he thought 'Is this what I thought about... what I dreamt about?'

"Yeah, I guess this is what we always wanted. " Kage explained "Someone to care for us, Po's the kind of person who would do that. He has a heart of gold, it makes me feel happy to know that he's our brother."

"Yeah, wait this actually feels weird." Ichi said, confused "It almost feels like this dream is connected to someone else."

"Your right, this is a mutual dream." Kage said "A dream connected by two people. I guess... Po is dreaming this as well."

"Big bro... isn't it morning already?" Ichi asked

"Actually, we overslept again." Kage answered

* * *

To be continued

The party is about to begin, what's gonna happen? Chapter 7 coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7: Best Halloween Ever!

Nightmare in The Valley of Peace

Chapter 7: Best Halloween Ever!

I don't anything but Ichi, Fu, Shiisaa, Xiaomu, and Uncle Jiao. Jubei belongs to blaze blue but he's Ichi's godfather. And Musaki belongs to Animation Universe 2005.

* * *

"Oh crud, wait..."

Ichi woke up to find an empty bedroom, he could tell that Po already woke up; he felt like he had to make it up to him after seeing his dream. "What the hell, I'll do it."

Meanwhile, everyone was finishing the preparations for the party in their costumes; Tigress was a witch, Viper was an angel, Monkey was a mime, Crane was a mummy, and since he lost a bet Mantis was a clown. Kaguya was ther as a devil with red wings and horns, Shifu was dressed as a samurai, his outfit was the same as his robe but he had two sords on his side. Fu still wore the baby red panda outfit, and Po was dressed as a vampire, he wore a black cape and wore fangs in his mouth. After putting up the final piece Kaguya said "We're all done, now all that's left are the guests."

"Where's Ichi?" Crane asked

"Well, he looked like he was having a good dream so I let him sleep." Po answered "I hope that's ok?"

"Panda your too soft, you should be better than that." Shifu explained "But I'll let it slide for now."

"A-Am I late?"

Everyone turned to see Ichi, but were shocked to see him the baby panda costume he wore before only now he had teddie in his hands; the girls thought it was cute, while the guys except Po and Shifu started laughing. Po asked "I thought you changed your costume, what made you keep it?"

"Well I thought about it, and came to the conclusion that maybe it wouldn't be that bad dressing like this." Ichi explained "Besides, I kind of like the pacifier. Is that ok big brother?"

As Po looked into Ichi's eyes he blushed and said "Um, I don't mind. But just so you know I'm gonna be calling you baby bro for the rest of the day."

"I'm alright with that, but if you do it any other day I'm gonna be forced to use this."

Ichi grabbed something from his back and brought out the same kanabo from his dreams; he saw how everyone sweatdropped at the sight of it. "I maybe cute, but I'm deadly. Thanks again for the kanabo Kaguya, it was really helpful."

"Helpful, what were you using that for?" Shifu asked, suspicously

"I was just celebrating halloween, the way I could." Ichi answered "What's taking the guest's so long?"

Meanwhile at the stairs of the jade palace, Cash, Dash and Flash were walking toward the door with bags in there eyes; Flash groaned "Man, I couldn't sleep at all."

"I know, Ichi popped in my head and basically destroyed me." Cash agreed "He bludgeoned me like crazy."

"That's nothing, he stabbed every part of my arm and head." Dash moaned "Flash was there, he'd tell you."

"At least he killed you guys once, he killed me in three different ways." Flash retorted "My insides feel torn apart, and my head feels like it was destroyed."

"At least he wont do it again in front of everyone."

But when they opened the door the first person they saw Ichi, holding the same kanabo he used in the dream; They all coward in fear and said "Not again, run!"

Everyone was confused, Shifu even asked "Ichi, did you do something?"

"Like I said... I was celebrating halloween." Ichi smirked "As a demon."

"Is that so, well I hope you enjoyed it." He said, smiling

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Everyone noticed someone appearing at the door, it was a panda with blue eyes; he wore a werewolf costume, with fangs and claws. Everyone except Fu and Kaguya knew who it was and exclaimed "Musaki!"

"Hey, I heard about the party and thought I would surprise you guys." Musaki said, smiling "Who are the two girls, your girlfriends Ichi?"

"W-Well no, this is my friend Kaguya and that's my twin sister Fu." Ichi introduced

"Hiya!"

"Hello!"

Musaki said hello, but when he saw Ichi's eyes he said "Dude what happened, is that demon eye part of your costume. Can't be, that costume is way to cute."

"Oh well, to put it shortly I learned that my dad was a demon... so I'm a half demon." Ichi explained

"Awesome!"

"Hey guys, what's up!"

"No way it's..."

"Shiisaa, Xiaomu, Uncle Lao!"

Ichi and Fu were happy to see their relatives again; Shiisaa was wearing knights armor and had his sword in hand, Lao wore frankenstein costume. But Ichi was stunned when he saw Xiaomu, she wore a geisha costume which was a pink kimono with flower petals on it in her human form, which was a young teen with long yellow hair. She asked "What's wrong?"

"Um I'm still new with the whole having relatives thing so I'm gonna ask, is it wrong to say that your cousin looks hot?" Ichi asked

Xiaomu blushed and said "Thanks, pretty cool huh."

"Definetly, by the way this is my friend Kaguya." He introduced "You haven't met my cousin Xiaomu, you know Shiisaa and this is his dad Uncle Lao."

"Pleased to meet you." Kaguya greeted

"Likewise."

"Hey, I heard a party was happening here."

The next person to come was none other than Jubei; for his costume he was witch with a broomstick and a large hat. "How do I look?"

"You look like you took that outfit from your wife." Ichi said

"What gave it away."

Everyone actually face faulted from that comment, but after getting up Ichi said "Alright let's get this party started! Presenting the musical performance of Fu and Kaguya, singing the song when they cry!"

Everyone applauded as Fu and Kaguya stepped to the middle of the hall of warriors. As they waited, frightening music started to play with Fu starting off.

Fu: Behind where I looked back; (Whos in the front?)  
In the dark, I raised my claws (and slashed apart the night)

Kaguya: The raindrops turn into droplets of blood and travel down my cheeks  
If theres no place for me to return to anywhere anymore

Both: Take these fingers, my fingers  
Ill take you away with that finger  
To the unopenable forest where cicadas cry  
I cant turn back anymore

Kaguya: Being made to disappear one by one; (the blue flames)  
On the other side of the dark, (the morning wont come anymore)

Fu: Inside the mirror, with countless wriggling and stretching hands  
Come on, lure someone here

Both: Oni-san, come here, to where my hands clap  
No matter how youll get away, Ill capture you  
From the animal trail where cicadas cry  
The voice that I heard is no more

Take these fingers, my fingers  
Ill take you away with that finger  
To the unopenable forest where cicadas cry  
I cant turn back anymore

Oni-san, come here, to where my hands clap  
No matter how youll get away, Ill capture you  
From the animal trail where cicadas cry  
The voice that I heard is no more

Everyone applauded at their performance, thoughout it all Ichi remembered what he did in the three stooges dreams; he heard everyone say "Amazing!"

"Scary, but in a good way!"

"Beautiful, yet frightening."

"You were awesome nee-san, you too Kaguya!" Ichi said, smiling

"Thanks nii-san." Fu said, smiling

"Now let's get this party started!"

Everyone started having a blast; Monkey and Mantis were telling jokes to Lao, Crane and Jubei, the girls were talking about girl things, and Po, Shifu, Ichi, and Shiisaa were just conversing with each other. Ichi went out and exclaimed "Awesome, this is by far the best halloween party ever."

"This is your first." Po corrected

"Still the best!"

Shiisaa laughed and said "Hey I saw those three boars from before, were they invited?"

"Yeah, but they got scared and ran." Ichi answered

"Maybe they'll come next year." Shifu explained

"Maybe, till next year... I'll be waiting." Ichi said, with a demonic smile "Hahahahahahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

The End

Happy Halloween!


End file.
